1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving data in a data communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal can provide a mirroring function, which is a function of transmitting multimedia data to an external device, e.g., a monitor or a television, using a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) technique.
More specifically, to provide the mirroring function, an adapter is used to connect a portable terminal and an external device for communication. The adapter transmits multimedia data from the portable terminal to the external device, and receives and transmits Direct Digital Control (DDC) data for the multimedia data from the external device to the portable terminal. However, the adapter transmits the DDC data through a C-Bus line, which is very weak against mismatching of noise and impedance around the C-Bus line. Therefore, there is a problem in that the mismatching of noise and impedance causes packet loss of DDC data.